Beer Buddies
by CheezyLife02
Summary: Rose Hathaway is 21 year old that just walk into the big City. New York, Manhattan. SUMMMMARYYY INSIDE. ALL HUMAN.
1. NORM

**HEY HEY! Sooooooooooooo, I have been wanting to write this story for a while. Um, so I decided to fuck life and write the damn story. Well heres the summary.**

 **Ok, there all human to.**

 _ **Rose Hathaway is a 21 year old, entering the big city. New York Manhattan. She is a strong indepedent women, that has no job what so ever. All, Rose's life has been about being successful, and doing the job right. That's what here Father taught her. That was one of the reasons why she was moving away from, Wyoming, Not that she didn't love her parents, she did, but they were to strict, respectful, and very, very, religious. She needed to get away. But her only promblem is that she doesn't have a job. Enter Adrain. He is a bar tender at night and a coffee house at day. She meets a lot of his friends, and so much more.**_

 **Ok, so this is not and Adrain and Rose story, and Dimitri is not going to come into the story for a little while. I hope you like and I don't own anything.**

 **AND STAY CHEEEEZZZZYYYYY**

 **-Cheezy**

 **R pov (Rose)**

I watched out the window as the cab drove into the city, I was scared shitless on how things were going to turn out here. I'm not one for rude people, and a lot of rude people live here. At lest that's what I'v heard. My name is Rose Hathaway, i'm 21 years old, and from Wyoming. But if you meet me you would think I was from a unstricted house. I'm repulse, and rebellious, but I know when to keep my mouth shut. I come from a very stricted,respectful, and religious house, and I needed to get away. I had called up my brother one night and asked if I could stay with him, my mother was disappointed in me when I didn't go to College, my father just wanted a good job for me so he offered the Ranch.

My family's Ranch. I loved that Ranch but I knew that, wasn't were my life was. I told him no, I knew he wanted the best for me but I could see the disappotemt in his eyes as well. So I called my Brother Eddie. When I told my parents I was moving, they weren't so happy but when I said I was moving in with Eddie, the eased down a bit.

So here I am, riding in a cab, going to the building were Eddie lives. My head was on the window as I looked out, I wasn't really paying attention to the outside world because I was so caught up in my thoughts. I soon dozed off, into a world were everything was perfect.

################################################################

I felt a strong hand on my bare shoulder. I groaned and tried to sweep off the hand but I only got the hand to grip harder. I heard a chuckle, a soft but deep chuckle. My eyes shot open as I look at my older brother. He smiled down at me, his sandy blond hair blowing in the wind. His dark eyes sparked with amusement as he stared down at me.

I smiled and jumped up on him, I encricled my arms around his neck as his did my waist. I held on tightly.

"Hey, little sis, how's how's it going" He said as he put me down.I smiled up at him, he at lest had 3 7 inches up on me. It's funny that were related because we look nothing like each other. He had sandy blond hair, I had dark brown hair that almost looked black, he was tall, and I was short. But we both had the same eyes. He had a lot of musele as well. I had some to, I run every day, I do weights and so on. He use to be my work out buddy when he still lived in Wyoming. I wonder if we could do that again? I should ask him.

"Pretty well" I said as I head locked him. We fought for a little bit, throwing insults at each other. In the end I won. I might be shorter, and less stronger in him, but i'm better then him.

He picked up my bags and lead me to his apartment. I tried to steal some of the bags that he was holding but he just shrugged me off.

Eddie lived on floor seven, and there was no elevator. Sucks for him, I offered to help. We walked up the stairs and took a left and we were the first door on the left. There was another door right in front of us. I was about to ask who lived there when he took me right the door. With my bags.

"You, my wonderful Sister, are living with your old best Friend Lissa." He said looking right in the eye. I gaped at him. Lissa. She's my best friend, well was best friend. We had a big fight and end up never seeing each other again. I had called her a million times, apologizing, and asking her to call me back. She never did.

The door burst open as Lissa came out and hugged me like a bear protecting her cubs. I was in her death grip and I don't think i'll be getting out.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She yelled as her tears ran down her cheeks. I didn't respond because I was to shocked. She finally pulled back, and look straight at me.

"I'm so,so,so, sorry. I was so spoiled back then and you were right about him, he was a jerk." She keep apologizing and I shushed her down with my hand.

"Your sorry about dating that jerk?" I asked, She nodded." And your saying that i was right?" She nodded again, I smiled once again." OK, I forgive. I never once blamed you for dating the bastread, I knew you loved him" She burst into tears again.

When we were in high school when she started to date a boy named Ivan, he was a real, real, real, big jerk, always cheating and so on. I had found out about this from Ivan's best Friend, Davied, God whats his name. OOO Yea! Dimitri.

He was a nice a guy, really geeky but nice. He had a lot of acne back then and I knew he liked me but never acted on his feeling. I mean I wasn't as pretty back then, as i am now. I use to be the smelly kid, I never took a shower, I cut my hair, I had glasses, and I hid myself in my clothes. I used to wear big baggy pants and shirts to hide myself. So I think the reason why he liked me was because he knew what it felt like to be the ugly person of the friends.

We never spoke again after high school. I never saw him once. I wonder if he was still the skinny, tall, pale, kid he was when he was in high school. Probably not.

I changed a lot over the years, I'm very hot as boys like to say. Every girl is jealous of my body. I had long dark hair, that framed my face, high cheek bones, full pink lips, amazing body, I wasn't to fat or skinny, I had a big chest and I was short. So I changed a lot.

Lissa draged me in to her apartment, taking like made, it was really hard to keep up with here.

The apartment was a good small apartment. It didn't look like a rich or cheap one, it look really cozy and nice. Her walls were painted dark blue, her kitchen was the first this you saw when walking in. It was on the left beside the door, he living room was another thing you saw when walking in, she had small t.v., some chairs of to the left and right and her coach back facing us. She showed me her bath room,-which was small- and her bed room. Which was a peach color. She had two green night stands, and her bed had a Flower pattern her sheets.

She then showed me, my was a light blue. It had a master bed, with blue and white sheets. She had two white night stands off to right and left side of the beds. My closet was a slide closet with a few bars. She told me I could use a the dresser, that she was going to buy today.

Lissa, had come from a rich family like me, but I can see that she has changed over the years. She makes her own money now. She say's she works for a fashion compony that I can't remember for dear life. Her looks also have improved a little bit. She still looked like any angle, She had long straight gloden hair that reach her ass, she had green eyes, she also had low cheek bones, she was pale, and she was tall, with medium sized breast. She was still amazingly beautiful.

"Well I'll help you un pack." Lissa said, meaning we were down looking around. She went for my bags, and I followed. We went back to my room and started to unpack.

"So, why did you never call me back?" I asked out of the blue, this has been on my mind ever since she hugged me. She bit her lip as she responded.

"I was worried you didn't want to talk to me and I forgot your number. And when Eddie moved in across the hall, he offered to give me your number but I refused." She said. "I'm sorry, I di-" I cut her off once more.

"It's ok Liss, i'm not mad I would have done the same. I mean we do come from the same mind" I joked, she laughed and hugged me one more. I patted her back.

I turned to see we were done so I turned back to here."So do you want to watch Cheers and drink whine as we morn over our un dated life's." I said, she laughed and nodded. and we both yelled.

"NORM" Running out to watch out favorite T.v. Show.

 **So do you like? Well I can say is that I'm excited for this to continue! I think'll we'll have a lot of fun. So, think about Rose's reaction when she see's Dimitri again, I MEAN THAT WILL BE FUNNY! Along with him! SO GET PUMPED! *Mentle Fist pump***

 **anyway I don't own anything and STAY CHHHHEEEEEZZZZYYYYYYYY**

 **-Cheezy**


	2. Welcome to Beer Buddies

**NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Disclamer:**

 **Rose: So Cheezy, How's your day going. *Grins**

 **Me: Pretty well, How's being human in New York Manhattan? *Smiles back***

 **Rose: Uhhhhh...Well, I miss being Dampire, but being human is nice.**

 **Me: 'Kay**

 **Rose *Hums a song***

 **ME:*Starting to get annoyed* Will you stop that?**

 **Rose: Na, but when will Dimitri come back?**

 **Me: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Rose: You suck**

 **Me: I know, anyway. I DON'T OWN ANY VA STUFF! GOT IT! ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND STAY CHEEEZZYYYYY!**

 **-Cheezy**

 **R pov (Rose)**

I was lying in bed when I herd a door opening, at first I ignored it but when I heard heavy footsteps I started to wonder what was Lissa doing. I then remember that she doesn't walk that heavy. My eyes widen, there could be a Fucking intruder in here. Or a Murder. O God, I'm to young to die.

I got up very slowly and walked to the kitchen because I heard the fridge door open, I grab a baseball bat on my way out of my room. I slowly creeped my way to the Kitchen, I saw a person standing there, rumging through the fridge. I flipped on the lights and charged at the person with a battle cry along the way. The intruder screamed a high pitch scream. Must be a girl. The intruder whaled as she flipped her arms around like crazy.

When I finally got there I saw it wasn't a girl, it was a man. I also heard laughing and I look up to see my brother laughing his ass off. He slapped his knee, looking at the both of us. I didn't hit the man because I was laughing as well. I mean who has a scream like that?

"Holy shit Dude, I told you not come in here, but did you listen to me?NO!" Eddie laughed, he was breathing hard.

"Who has a scream like that anyway?" I asked when I finally calmed down from laughing." I mean, come on what are you, a girl?"

The man, Girl, stuck his tongue out at me. I look at him and I could see that he was good looking. He had light brown hair, with green eyes, high cheek bones, and he look kinda nerdy, but good looking at the same time. He also look like a guy I knew in High , that was his name.

"Well, well, if it isn't my Little Dancer." Said the man, that's when I realized this was Adrain. I gaped at him as he smiled his 'Pick up girl smile.' Adrain was a player. He probably still is. He was a good friend of mine when we were in high school, he was also friends with the doshbag Ivan, and Ivan's good friend Dimitri. Adrain, Dimitri, Ivan, and Eddie were always four years a head of us in high school so, through out my High school years, I only saw Adrain, and Eddie on Holidays. I never saw Dimitri again after High school.

"Adrain, the ass hole." I sated as I gave him a hug. He still had my nick name. I'm in love with dancing, always have been. I still dance.

" It's always nice to see you, and you have changed like big time!" He said as he let go of the Hug. " Your no longer smelly."

I slapped his head and Laughed. "OW!" He Yelled, rubbing the back of his head, that 'OW' woke Lissa up, witched surprised me, how come she didn't wake up earlier?

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Lissa asked tiredly. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get a better look at her surrounding's.

"Well this Basteard decided to come into out apartment and steal out food." I sated, and pointed to Adrain.

"Oh, it's ok he always does that." She said lazily, she waved her hand in a 'I don't really care' motion. "He always does that all the time."

I look at her with wide eyes, Why would she do that?

"Why would you do that?" I said, copying my own thoughts. She shrugged, and look at me like she didn't care.

"When he moved in with Eddie, he started to steal my food along with, Sydney,Mia, Christian, Jill, and Eddie." She again said this like she didn't care. I knew a lot of people she mention, Mia went to high school with us, Christian also went to high school with us, Jill and Sydney were the one's I didn't know.

"Who are Jill and Sydney?" I asked, She was about to answer but Adrian interrupted he.

"Jill, is one of my waitress's at the bar, and Sydney use to work with me but is now a journalist." He said with pride. "they are also some of out closer friends, We are like a group and we welcome you with open arms!" He said, he opened his arms but no one did anything. I just started at him, I shook my head after a while.

"So you work at a bar?" I asked the player, he smirked and said.

"I do not work at the bar, I WON THE BAR!" He shouted. He raised his hands and did a little victory dance. Hmmm If he owned a bar, does that mean he can hire me? I need a job?

"So can I work for you?" I asked, Adrain stopped and look at me, he narrowed his eyes, and waited for a moment.

"What's my favorite food?" He asked. He kept his eyes narrowed, if I remember correctly, his favorite food was pizza.

"Pizza?" It came out more of a question, again his eyes were really narrow. He then smiled and put his hand out for mine and said.

"Welcome Rose, to your new job at Beer Buddies."

 **SUCCSES! YEA! So I really don't have anything to say except that it's really HOT WERE I LIVE AND I THINK I'M DIEING! Anyway I don't own anything and stay CHEEEEZZZZZYYYY!**

 ** _-Cheezy_**


	3. Reunion

**Ok so, I have been slacking on GAME NIGHT, but I will update it soon, I'm so sorry for my lack of updating because I have been sick and lazy, but i'm here so YAY! I don't own anything and STAY CHEEZY!**

 **-Cheezy ;)**

 **Third person point of the view.**

Rose, stood with a coffee cup in her hand when Lissa barged through there front door.

"Rose! Look!" She started to flare a envelope around,Rose tried to catch it, but she had to grab Lissa wrist before she had the envelope. Before Rose even opened it up five people walked in.

"Hey Lissa, I'm going die before I hit 70." A short blond girl, said to Lissa. Rose had no words for what just happened. Eddie and Adrian, came over to me, they most have walked in when the little girl walked in.

All of them look at her like she had three heads, she on the other hand just smiled and moved to the fridge and pulled out the milk and continued to pour milk into the cup. They all just kept looking at her.

Once she was done pouring her milk, she turned to all of us and smiled and sipped her milk. Rose shook head and held out her hand.

"Hi, i'm Rose." She stated, but the little girl just walked over to her and hugged her. Rose stopped and hesitated before she patted the Girls back.

"Hello, i'm Mia, and I have been expecting you." She whispered the last part in Roses ear. Again Rose stopped and just look at the girl like she was crazy, Rose then looked at Lissa, Lissa shrugged like this is normal.

Mia turned around looked at her friends before she turned and said to Rose. "You most think i'm crazy, well i'm a psychic." She smiled at Rose before she turned back to drinking her milk. Rose then what she was wearing, which was robs and a weird ass hat that psychics wear.

Again she turned to Lissa with wide eyes, Lissa just chuckled. Then it hit her, Mia! Crazy psycho bitch!

"MIA!" Rose exclaimed. Mia then smiled and turned around and hugged her again."It's so nice to see you again."

"You as well, took you some time to realize but my gosh girl, you've changed!" Mia said pulling back on the hug. Rose smirked.

"That's what four years do to you." Mia laughed. Once they were done from hugging, Rose meet Jill and Sydney.

"Well hello, i'm Sydney." Said the dirty Blond girl, she had hazel eyes, with dirty blond hair the went to her shoulders, she had a pencil skit on and a bottom up shirt on. She look like she walked out of the white house She also had a lily tattoo on her right cheek **(I don't remember what cheek it was)** it was sliver.

"Well Hi, i'm Rose." Rose said holding out her hand, but before Sydney reached out and took it, She got a call. Sydney pulled her hand away and answered as fast as she could.

"Sydney Sage here, Speak." She demanded. Rose once again look around and everyone shrugged. Sydney held up her finger as she walked out of the apartment.

A girl with green eyes, and dark hair came up to Rose and held out her hand, "Hi i'm Jill" She was very pretty, a heartbreaker. She had long light brown Hair that went all the way down to her ass.

"Hello i'm Rose" Rose said taking the hand and shaking it. The girl was about 2 inches taller the her and Sydney a inch. The shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Yeah, you've mention that so many times." Said Jill at her try to make a joke, but it was just awkward. Jill sighed and moved back to her spot. "Sorry I make Jokes when I have nothing else to say."

Rose just Chuckled before she saw a tall, boy with dark black hair and blue eyes. Rose groaned.

"Why you! Go away! Rose exclaimed, trowing her hands in the air. Christian mocked hurt.

"Wow, I love you to." He said, they didn't hug or anything, they just glared.

"Wellll...OPEN THE LETTER!" Yelled Lissa, she was getting tried of them just staring at each other.

Rose sighed before she opened the letter and look inside.

 _Dear, Rosemarie Hathaway_

 _We have invited you to the Reunion of the Saint Vladimir Academy. It has been four years since you have graduated and we are holding the party at Beer Buddies in Manhattan. Re join your high school friends, we would be pleased for you to join use. The Reunion is on April 3rd_

 _Love, Saint Vladimir._

That's all it said. April 3rd was in two days

"What the Hell" Rose said "That's all!" She said turning the letter upside down, She look at everyone but they all just smiled and went back to drinking there coffee.

Sydney Re entered, grab her bag and left. "SEE YOU LATER,I HAVE TO GO TO THE PARK FOR THE PAPER, SOME ONE HAD A GUN!" Sydney yelled slamming the door. We all just shook our heads.

"Are all you going?" I asked.

"Well, i'm going since I have to serve." Said Jill.

"I'm going because i'm to nice to to go." Said Lissa.

"I own Beer Buddies and I was a student." Said Adrian.

Eddie and Christian nodded in agreement. Rose sighed "I can't, I mean they were jerks. I don't want to see Ivan or hear guys hit one me." She said.

"Rose, i'm sorry but you still have to go, your one of my waitresses." Adrian said, Rose groaned.

"Why!" Rose whined and she stooped her foot. Right after Rose stooped her foot the was a loud thud from the floor. There was a faint 'SHUT UP!" which means that they people that lived under them wanted them to shut up.

"OH, YOU SHUT UP!" Rose yelled back. She look at Adrian and nodded.

"Fine."


	4. The one with the big ass duster

**Hey! I'm so sorry for my lack of updating but shits going down at home so it's been crazy. I think I'm going to take a little brake from GAME NiGHT, and work on this, that does not mean I'm not going to update it soon.**

 **Now to answer a quisten.**

The ending made me crack up! Is it a Romitri Fic? Just so you know I hate Dimitri and Romitri. Good Plot, can't wait to see the reunion!

Mackenzie Rose (guest)

 **Ok sweetie, no this is not a Romitri fic,but they are one of the main characters. This is not based of them nor is any relationship, this is about friends and family. Yes they grow a bond and eventually get together,but The story not going to stop after that, and there will be other love stories as well. Also Dimtri is going to be a little bit different, he not going a hard ass, or anything like that, he going to be funny, and good person. While on that note, Dimitri and Rose are not going to get together right away. No. I going to drag the shit out these, there going to be friends for a long time, so you'll to stay tune for what's going to happen. This story is about love, family and friends, and this not going to be dram and sappy. No. When Rose and Dimitri do get together it's not going to be "I love you" every five seconds, it's going to be funny and a great** **Blanace. So please, please understand that this a very different story, I hope you keep reading and you enjoy my story!**

 **I don't own anything and stay CHEEZY**

 **-Cheezy ;)**

The one with a big ass Duster

Third person*

Rose was grumpy the whole day, she kept glaring at anyone who passed by.

"Do you think im going to die tonight because I feel like she glaring at me all the time." Whispered Adrian as Rose passed by. Eddie who was sitting right next to him, he leaned and observed Rose.

"Yeah, I almost peed myself at that glare." Eddie said taking a sip of his milk. Adrian just looked at Eddie with a look that said. ' _Really'_ Eddie look back at him and shrugged.

Rose passed by once again glaring, today was her first day at Beer Buddies and she was not looking forward to it, she wasn't one for dealing with drunk guys or jealouse girlfriends that she would have to beat up. "

Lissa came out from her room to see Adrian and Eddie at the kitchen table and _Christian,Jill,and_ Mia on the couch. She sighed as she went over to her fridge to get something to eat for the morning.

"Hey Liss, I'm having people over to check out my apartment for a new roomie." Eddie said.

"Why are you telling me this, and I thought Adrian was your roommate." Lissa asked looking between the two. Adrain got up, and smirked.

"I moved out about a week ago, to a new apartment with my new girlfriend. We just had our third anaverseiry, you remember you made us our dinner." Adrian said crossing his arms. Everyone look at her as if she had three arms,they all waited for her answer.

"Oh! That's right, Maddie!" Lissa said snapping her fingers. She look at everyone else who were still staring at her as if she had three arms. " don't look at me like that, get a life and stop stealing my food." Lissa said pointing to them all.

"You mean our food." Rose said wiggling her eyebrows, Lissa look over at her and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, do you pay for _our_ food." Lissa said emaphsizing our with her fingers. Rose just glared and walked to her room mumbling things under her breath.

"So.. can I use your apartment as a bribe?" Asked Eddie, looking at Lissa with a pout. Lissa look at him like he was crazy.

"And why should I let you do that?" Asked Lissa crossing her arms. Eddie pouted more and that only broke Lissa more. "fine! But it's going to bite you in the ass later." Lissa said walking out the door to take the trash out.

Adrain look over at the three people on the couch who were just watching the seance unfold?

"don't you people have a life!" Said Rose walking back through the her bedroom door. "Or a job!"

Eeryone look at her then ran over to Christian to look at his watch. Everyone hovered over it so Christian couldn't see his own watch.

"well look at that, my wrist is gone." Said Christian throughing his head back

 **?BEER BUDDIES?**

Rose entered Beer Buddies for her third time, it's been three days since the whole finding out about the Reunion, and today was April Third. She was not very excited. Apparently there having 2011 and 2006 graduates come in to re join. There doing the whole Freshman and senior thing. Rose wasn't excited.

It was about 6:00 and the guest should be arriving at 7:00. Rose around the bar, the bar was black and white, it had circler bar stand that was black and the walls were white. The tables were brown and were spread around, the booths had rich read seats. All in all the bar look great.

Rose sighed as she went up to the bar and got her pad and pencil, she already had her aprean on, which wrapped around her waist.

Beer Buddies was closed for the night because of the Reunion. Rose was setting down the chairs, which were on the tables, when she heard someone come in. She look up to see a man with a duster on, he was also ginormous.

"Hello, sir, but were closed tonight, we have something going on." Rose said politely, looking at the man. She observed him, he was tall with shoulder lank light brown hair, strong jaw line, high cheek bones, lean body and rich brown chocolate eyes. He was gorgeous.

But Rose was just not attracted to him though she thought he was hot.

"No, ma'ma I'm here for the Reunion, but I'm early because that's how I work." Said the man in the duster, his voice had a light Russian accent, and his voice to seem light and amused.

"Oh, well that's ok, can I get you something?" Rose asked, leading the man to the bar.

"Na, I'm here for another thing as well." Said the man ans he leaned up against the bar. Rose look at him, with a amused eye.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you here for other then the Reunion?" She asked looking at him, he smilled.

"I'm here to see Eddie Hathaway, he's looking for a new roommate." he said, Rose held up a beer, He nodded and Rose used the beer up handing it to him.

She leaned up against the bar, at look at him once again with a smirk on her face. "Funny thing is, I know him very well, I live right across from him in the hall."

"Well then, do you think he can take me, I'm kinda of a heart stealer." He said, Rose look at him counfused, he jus chuckled. "I sleep around"

ghRealization came to Roses face as she smiled, she opened up her own beer and taped it with his smiling at him. "I think we're going to be good friends, I'll get Eddie to make you his roommate." She smiled at him and he smiled back tapping his beer with her's as well.

? ﾟﾍﾻ?

The Reunion went by slowly, well at lest for Rose it did.

She walked over to her friends which her all at a booth talking away, she sat right next to Lissa.

"So, the man with the gun, was just a fake, the basterd just wanted attenchen." Said Sydney as she had a annoying look on her face.

"Well, at lest you didn't see some ones sex life today." Said Mia, as she crossed her arms , they all looked at her waiting for her to explain. She realized she had to explain and she perked up and started to tell her story.

"Well, when I was at work, a man asked if his wife was cheating on him and when I look at the ball it showed me all the men she had sex with, I don't know what to do! I want to be nice and lie but I can't lie! Damnit someone help me!" She said throughing her arms in the air.

"I'll help, I have nothing to do anyway" said Jill, look at Mia.

"Really?" Mia asked in disbelief. "No one's done that before!"

"didn't I help you move fruniter, in your living room?" Asked Christian.

"Ok, maybe not, but you'll help right?" Mia asked looking and Jill, she nodded and Mia squealed and drank her beer.

"Ok, so my co worker asked me out today, and she's really hot, but I should be the one that should be asking her out, not her." Said Christian.

"What did you say to her?" Asked Lissa. Christian turns toward her.

"I said sure, but I want to show her that I'm the man." He said bulging his unexistable biceps. We all laughed at him.

"Th-the m-m-man?" Rose Laughed she imataded Christian.

"stop it!" Christian yelled " what's wrong with me, I can be a man."

"Dude, you clean you apartment way to much and you eat sitting up and your voice gets high when you mad." Said Adrian and everyone nodded. "You also have a gay fibe coming off you."

"What! No I don't!" Christian said in a high pitched voice, they all burst out laughing again. "Is it the hair?" He asked.

They all shrugged as the continued to laugh.

"Go out on a date with her and see what happens." Said Lissa after there lauging fit.

"Oh! Eddie, there's a man that would be a perfect roommate for you, he's tall and has a duster on!" Rose said, to Eddie, Eddie thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "Come on! He's really nice and you have already interview him, please! For a sister." She he poured and Eddie, looked down.

"Please,please,please,please." And on it went until Eddie agreed.

"I'll tell him tommrow."

? ﾟﾍﾻ?

Mia and Jill entered Mia's studio, Mia owned her own bussnies, and she was the boss. She had a lot of fun with it.

"Ok, he'll be here in a few,you can sit." Mia look around until she found her couch which was in the conner of the room. The room was deep Crimson red, with gold streaks in it, she had a little table and pillow, and on the table is her glass ball.

On the couch there was papers and stuff every were so Mia just pushed if off."you can sit here." She said pointing to the couch. Jill smiled sat down.

Mia cleaned up the room, and put another chair in so the could talk to the man.

About Thirdy minutes later, a man with strawberry blond hair and green eyes walked in. He was very handsome for a 30 year old, he was tall, not so muscler, low cheek bones, pointy nose, and he had a thick beard.

His eyes showed sadness,but Jill mind was not on that, it was on the fact that he was hot!

"Hello, , take a seat. I need to tell you some things." Mia said as she walked him over to the chair, Jill go t closer to . He look at her confused.

"I'm here to help, yep, me, here to help you in any form." Jill said taking his hands in hers. Mia look between the two before, shaking her head.

" , but there no other way to say this but, that your wife is cheating on you." Mia's said in a fake sad tone.

look down and nodded, Jill squeezed his hands."if you need anything, anything, call me." Jill said, putting her phone number in his hand.

? ﾟﾍﾻ?

Christian look at the time, to see it was time for his lunch data with, Kate. He was excited to show her his new maneless. He sniffed his arm pits and was off to Kate's office.

When he got there he knocked on the door, it was opened to see a short light blond girl, that look excaxtly like Lissa. He has had a crush on Lissa since high school, so he thought going out with this girl would make things better.

? ﾟﾍﾻ?

Mia and Jill wee walking back to Lissa no Rose's apartment when Mia started to talk.

"No, you can't go out with him, one: he's to old for you, two: he has a wife." Jill look aver at her, with a fake confused expristian.

"Mia, I don't like him. I have no idea what your talking about." She said with a fake scoff. Mia stepped in front of her, as she started to rant her out.

"Jill! No! Stop it! He's depressed, please stay away from, him, please." Mia said. "Here let's make a deal, neither one of us can, never p, ever go out with eachotners clients. Ok?" She said looking a Jill.

Jill sighed and nodded."fine"

? ﾟﾍﾻ?

Eddie helped Dimitri move his boxes into the apartment, Dimitri and him went to high school together, but they weren't that close.

"So, I'm hoping you know that you can't date my sister. Right?" Eddie said, Dimitei has Chang big time over the years.

He look over at him confused."Well I haven't seen your sister in eight years, I think we're good on the whole dating thing." He said and went back to unloading his boxes. " and have you seen my duster anywhere?"

"No, and you talked to her last night, it was because of her you got this place." Eddie said, Dimitri wipped"his head around to look at him.

"That was her?" He asked, Eddie nodded."Wow. She's changed." Eddie one again nodded.

The door burst open to see Rose holding, Dimitri's duster.

"You left this last night. Thought I would return it to you." She said dhandi for hi his jacket. "Oh, busy they way I'm Rose." She held out her hand but Dimitri smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

Rose didn't know how to respond to this so she patted his back.

"Dimitri,my names Dimitri." He said, Rose knew that name anywhere.

"Dimitri! Oh my God you've change!" Rose gasped pulling him back into a hug. They hugged for a long period of time before the pulled back, Rose then started to hit him with a near by news paper.

"You" hit "asshole" hit " you" hit " didn't" hit "call" hit "back hit " after high school." She said while hitting, he just moved around to try to avoid her hits.

"I went to Russia for college, I'm sorry, stop hitting me." He said while running around trying to avoid her hits.

? ﾟﾍﾻ?

Lissa heard a door open in the middle of the night, she got up with the wildest of hair and stepped out of her room to see, Sydney, chugging down coffee.

"Sorry Liss, I got a call and no one was open for coffee, so I'm drinking yours." She said whil drinking her second cup of coffee, sorry, no more like chugging it down like a thirsty animal.

Lissa just squinted her eyes and walked back into her room, falling asleep.

 **?BEER BUDDIES?**


	5. The one with the Dinner

Third person*

Lissa and Rose were enjoying there afternoon when they herd a load banging outside. They both look at each other with a confused expression before opening there front door. What they saw made them stop in there tracks.

Adrian, Mia, and Jill were jump roping, in the middle of the hall.

"FASTER!" Yelled Mia. "DAMMIT ADRIAN I CAN'T LOSE!"

Jill smirked as she fasten the phase of the rope. Just then, Dimitri Eddie and Sydney walked down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Dimitri, were no one else could. He had a twinkle of your crazy and these way to amusing in his eyes.

"I bet Jill, a hundred bucks that Adrian could jump for thirty minutes, she said he couldn't, so we're trying to see who's right!" Mia Yelled, she had her eye's on the rope. Jill smirk widen as she again fasten the past.

"SLOW DOWN!" Adrian yelled."I'm" Jump. "Not" Jump. "Super" Jump. "Man." He said while jumping. Rose turned to Lissa with eye's that were annoyed. Lissa agreed with her.

"We almost made it a full, day without these Crazy People." said Lissa pointing over to the Jumpers.

"I know." Rose said walking into there apartment, Lissa following

 ***Beer Buddies***

After the whole Jump roper bet, everyone gathered around the kitchen. Mia was handing Jill her money when Christian walked in.

"Oh! Christian!" Lissa said, she walked over to him."I'm making a dinner tonight, for Maddie, and it would be amazing if you could bring that girl of yours" She said. Dimitri and Rose were drinking beer when she said these and Adrian Leaned on the couch."I also want all of you." She pointed to everyone in the room" to come as well.

Once Rose heard this, she spite out her beer, spraying it all over Dimitri. Dimitri mid stopped drinking his beer and look at her. "Thanks for the shower." He said while glaring.

"Lissa!" Rose whined ignoring Dimitri comment."I have to work tonight." No she didn't, but she didn't want to come to this dinner.

"No you don't." Said Adrian, she glared at him. Rose didn't want to meet Maddie, because Adrian introduced them once and Maddie wasn't the nicest person.

Rose sighed as she look at anyone else in the room to help her. Sydney was the one to help. "I need Rose, tonight because I want a tattoo, and she is going to be there to support me." Rose gave Sydney a grateful look. Sydney smiled, and she mouthed. _"You own me one."_ Rose smiled and nodded.

"Liss,me and Kate broke up. She's not good in bed." Christian said, rubbing the back of his neck. Adrain and Eddie both knew about Christian little crush for Lissa. But Dimitri didn't and he knew that when Christian rubbed the back of his neck it meant he liked someone.

His eye's widen,and he looked and Christian. Adrian and Eddie came over to Dimitri and dragged him out. when they were in the hall way the explained the situation.

"Christian is in love with Lissa, and he dating other people to get her out of his mind." Eddie said.

"Lissa is not in love with Christian, but keep this on a low key." Adrian said, just then Rose walked out.

"What are you loser talking about?" She said, she crossed her arms and popping her hip. Dimitri look at her and then blurting out.

"Christian is in love with Lissa!" He said and then covered his mouth. Rose gasped, and Adrian and Eddie slapped the back of Dimitri's head.

"Really dude? Really? It was it hard to keep your mouth shut?" Eddie said, hitting Dimitri in his arm. Dimitri put his fist together, bumping them together. This was a sigh of 'Fuck you.' When they were younger, they couldn't flick each other off or say the actual words so they bumped the side of the fist together,in a way of saying 'fuck you.'

"Really? Wow." Rose said looking around. She couldn't believe the fact that the man loved Lissa, but he did.

"You can't tell anyone." Eddie said, Rose nodded. They all walked back in. Dimitri looked over and Christian and smiled and raised his eyebrows. Christian glared and bumped his fist together when no one was looking.

"You know guy's, i'm really in love with Mona _Lissa_." Rose said, and everyone look at her."how about you Christian?"

Christian glared at Rose. Lissa on the other hand,not getting the joke, look at Rose before saying." It's Mona _Lisa_ , not _Lissa_. get it right." She shook her head and went back to working on the tomatoes.

Dimitri and Eddie were walking down the street when the saw a girl walk by. They were getting groceries for Lissa, but the both stopped mid track looking at the girl. She had long raven black hair and baby blue eyes. She didn't really spark Eddie's eye, but she did for Dimitri.

He watched her every move, as she walked by. He shoved all of the groceries in Eddies arms before full sprinting after the girl.

Lissa, was cooking and Rose was sitting on the couch with jill, watching a show, that they both don't know the name of.

"PUNCH HER!" Rose and Jill chanted, as the girl on the t.v was getting ready to punch the other girl. The girl finally punched the other girk getting 'YAY!" from the two girls on the couch.

Lissa look over and smiled. Eddie walked in with groceries, struggling because there we're so many. Lissa rushed over to help him.

"Were's Dimitri?" She asked, as she took most of the bags from him and setting them on the kitchen conner.

"He saw a hot girl, and ran after her." Eddie said, glaring at nothing.

"Really, how hot?" Rose asked from the couch, she didn't look away from the t.v, but Jill did.

"I wasn't really interested, so for me, she was just adorable." He said to his sister.

"You, suck, I'll ask Dimitri." She said, waving her hand. She still didn't look away from the t.v.

Jill, smiled and got up and went to the fridge, and got some water.

"Can I help?" She asked Lissa, and Lissa shook her head.

"No need, you'll mess it up." Lissa said, Jill look shocked.

"I'm not a bad cook." She said, and Lissa look at her like she was crazy.

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not, and i'll prove it." She grabbed a some tongs and walk over to get some ingredients. After a few minutes, she look at the tongs and look at Lissa, who was boiling water."Liss, what are these."

Lissa Groaned and took the tongs, and then pointed to the apples."Cut those up."

Dimitri walked into the girls apartment with a satisfied smirk on. When Rose herd him enter she jumped up and ran over to him."So, who is she?" Rose asked, and Dimitri kissed her cheek and chuckled.

"Her name is Tasha, and she well be coming over tonight." He walked over to Lissa and kissed her cheek, he did the same for Jill and Sydney who were at the kitchen table cutting apples."You'll meet her then."

Rose nodded. She walk over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, popping it open. She walked over to the couch and leaned on it. Dimitri stood beside her. Over the few months that the re-entered each others life, they been each others best friends. **(By, the way, Time will skip.)**

"So, how pretty is she?" She asked, she kept asking and asking and he would answer everything.

Rose looked at the time, and her eye's widen, she looked over at Sydney who was still cutting the apples.

"Hey, Syd, we have to go." Rose said pointing to the time. Sydney jumped up, rushing to the door, grabbing her jacket. Rose followed. When they opened the door, Adrian, Christian, Mia, and Maddie came in.

 _"Oh, Shit."_ Rose thought.

"Rosie!" Maddie squealed, Rose cringed at the sound. So high...

"Maddie!" Rose imitated, She patted Maddie's back, She had jumped into Rose's arms and hugged her tightly, to tight.

"It's so nice to see you!" She said."It's been so long." Maddie pulled back and look into Rose's eye's. Maddie was a...weird, pretty. She had hazel eyes, skinny lips,pixy brown hair, she was 5'4, and she had to much perfume.

"You to." Rose's says, trying not to gagged."But I have to go, i'm helping Sydney here."

Maddie put on her fake hurt and whined,"Ok, but we need to go out sometime." Rose nodded, yeah like that will happen.

As soon as Rose and Sydney were gone, they burst out laughing.

"So what tattoo are you getting?" Rose asked.

Sydney look over at her before answering. "We're not going to get a tattoo. We're going to a bar."

Rose look at her again raising her eyebrow."Why not go to Beer Buddies?"

"Because I don't want to be anywhere near that Bitch." Sydney said, Rose already knew she was talking about Maddie and she nodded in agreement.

***  
Dinner was going great. Lissa had made some really good food, and everyone seem to enjoy it.

"So, Tasha, were do you work?" Asked Lissa, Tasha was Dimitri's date, and she was very...interject.

"I work as a Daycare teacher." Her Voice was like nails on chalkboard, you could already tell she smoked."I love kids, I have one. Her name is MoonShine"

 _"Who the hell, names there kid that?"_ Thought Lissa, she was not liking this girl.

Everyone shared the same feelings except for Dimitri, everyone knew that this wasn't the girl he was suppose end up with, but she was the first he cared about,and that all that counts.

So everyone suck it up, and took her in.

"Wow,Lissa, these are some funny tasting potatoes. Were did you buy them?" Tasha asked, she sniffed the potato. Lissa look up and hesitated before answering.

"I bought them at the locale grocery store." Lissa said, while smiling.

"Well, then it most have been your cooking." Tasha said, Lissa smiled flatten a bit before, going back into a full smile."They taste horrible." She said with a disgusted face.

Lissa full smile dropped into a deep frown, her potatoes were amazing and everyone knew that.

"At lest I don't have a voice of a bird." Lissa look over at Dimitri to see him gazing at Tasha with wonder in his eyes. Lissa faked gagged,Mia rolled her eyes, Adrian tried to keep his laughter contained, Eddie just look pissed, Christian just look bored, and Jill was mouthing the words of Tasha.

Dinner was almost done and they all had a full show of Maddie and Tasha. They got along great and talked through the whole dinner, with there high pitched voices.

Lissa was cleaning up, Adrian was talking to Eddie with his arm wrapped around Maddie, Dimitri and Tasha were in a deep eye contact, Christian was watching the t.v,and Jill and Mia were helping Lissa.

Rose and Sydney burst through the door giggling like crazy. Everyone look up to see them. Rose rushed over to Dimitri and kissed his cheek, she did this to everyone else too, except the bird sisters. Sydney did as well.

"So were's your tattoo?" Asked Maddie, Sydney look up and shook her head.

"I didn't get one,they were closed." She giggled."But I did go to a bar along with Rose, here." She pointed to Rose and she giggled and nodded.

Rose looked over at Tasha and smiled, she walked over and held out her hand."I'm Rose, the best friend to this man." She pointed to Dimitri.

Tasha shook Rose's hand."It's so nice to meet you, i'm Tasha." Her Bird alike voice hit Rose like a wrecking ball. She cringed at the voice and look at Dimitri who was glaring at her.

 _"I'm dead, he knows."_ She thought, she knew what that glare meant and she was not looking forward to the lecture he was going to giver her.

She talked to Tasha before she got tried of her whining and her voice she walked over to the Girls.

"What's up with that girls voice?" Rose Asked, They all look at her like they were dying.

"I know, I just want to-to." Lissa couldn't find the right words.

"To chuck a stone in her throat hoping she'll die with pain." Jill said finishing Lissa's sentence, everyone nodded.

Christian walk over, curious at what they were talking about.

"So what are my girls talking about." He asked, they all pointed to Tasha, Dimitri and Tasha we're in a full blown make out.

"Ah,Bird throat." He nodded, and they smiled.

"So what happen with that girl?" Mia asked.

Christian look down, hoping they won't notice his blush."We broke up because, we just didn't go together. Sorry Liss." He look up into Lissa's eyes to see them gleaming with kindness, he smiled a kind sad smile.

"I'm sorry honey, but you'l meet your someone one day." Lissa said, smiling at him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek before going back to doing the dishes.

"ROSIE!" Rose groaned at the sound of Maddie's voice.

 _"Why God, Why?"_ Rose thought this while going over to Maddie, thinking she was going to die.

Everyone was at Beer Buddies, Sitting at there normal table, with there normal drinks.

"So what did you guy's think of Tasha?" Asked Dimitri, Rose didn't want to madden him so she answered for everyone else.

"I like her, and her voice, and her jokes, She's a good girl for you Comrade." Comrade was Rose's nickname for Dimitri. He looked at everyone else and they all nodded.

Dimitri knew that she was lying, but he also knew that she was trying her hardest to like Tasha so he kept quiet.

"Alright well i'm going to leave." He gave all the girls a kiss on the cheek, but when he got to the guys he smiled.

All the guys eyes widen before they went "Wooooo Nooo"

Dimitri laughed before exiting, so he could go see Tasha, though in the back of his head, he knew they weren't meant to be.

"So who's up for another round, I want to get Bird voice out of my head." Sang Mia, Grabbing another beer, all around the table they said, "Yep, "me to, and "Oh, thank God i'm not the only one."

 ***Beer Buddies***

 _ **So, did you like? Review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! AND ALWAYS STAY CHEEZY!**_

 _ **-Cheezy**_

 _ **;)**_


	6. The One With Twister

boring (guest)

well all I read to make up my mind about reading this story was " this is not a Romitri story" that says enough for me to move on and find a Romitri story.

 **hahahahhahahahhahah! LMFAO! Wow this persons stupid! If this boring person read the whole thing then she would know that there will be something! Do not leave a comment like that, it's make you look like an ass. Read the whole thing description in chapter 3 before you comments like that one. Thank very much you stupid idiot. I hope you come back and read this, stay tuned for love stories please, you'll be surprised. ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

 **I don't own anything**

 **STAY CHEEZY!**

 **Third person***

Jill was humming to a song that has been stuck in her head all day, she didn't mind, she just had the BEST SEX EVER!

She was digging in Dimitri's and Eddie's fridge when she herd Eddie enter the room.

Their apartment screamed "boys"

It has white dirty walls with dark wood floor, two windows that doesn't give much light, and a unsteady table. They had two doors on the left and right, and in between those doors was the tv, in front of the tv was a couch and a chair.

There were beer bottles everywhere and it smelled.

Jill realized this, and scrunch her nose in disgust. She look over at Eddie who was picking his nose, he examined his nasty buger before shrugging and popping it into his mouth.

Jill look disgusted at Eddie before she turned away and started to clean the place up. "You men are so disgusting! I mean come on! Look at this!"she waved her hand around the apartment."Do something about this you slob"

The front door open, and Rose strutted through, she look at Jill as she went towards Dimitri's room. When she got there she banged on his door. He opened it with a "fuck you" look, he glared at Rose.

"What is so important that you have to bang on my door." He said, Rose rolled her eyes before pulling two tickets out of her jeans.

"looks here! I've got tickets to the summers marathon." She danced around like she had won the biggest achievement in the world. "you want to go?"

Dimitri looked at her before asking "what time is it at?"

"2, it's at 2 tomorrow." Rose said, Dimitri sighed.

"Can't make it, I'm meeting Tasha parents." Dimitri sighed, Rose's face turned from excitement to annoyed. She did not like Tasha, she takes up all of Dimitri's time, and her voice doesn't help.

But she makes him happy and that makes Rose happy. So Rose put's on a fake smiled and nodded before turning around and seeing Eddie picking his nose.

Jill was looking at Eddie with a disgusted look on her face. Rose scrunch her nose in a disgusting manner before walking out of the apartment.

 ***Beer Buddies***

"So I was thinking, us girls, could have a sleepover." Lissa exclaimed. Rose, Jill, Lissa,Mia and Sydney were all sitting in Roses and Lissa's apartment. Rose and Jill were on the couch, Sydney was on the love seat, Mia was in the kitchen, and Lissa was standing in front of them all.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea." Rose shrugged. "I got nothing planned since Dimitri is being a boyfriend with bird voice."

"Don't you live here?" Jill question, she turned her body towards Rose and looked at her confused."isn't it like a sleepover everyday?"

"Don't you have other planes this week besides the marathon?" Sydeny question.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, So? It will be different, 'cause you guys are going to be here." Rose said this as if Jill was stupid. "And will you guys shut it! I have other things planed!"

"Like?" Sydeny movivated

"L-like watching Friends and drinking wine." Rose voice was loud but got quiter as she finished.

Jill shook her head and rolled her eyes before agreeing on the sleep over.

"That sounds fun, but I only have tomorrow off." Sydeny said, shrugging.

"Well me to." Lissa agreed. "So it's settle! We'll have a girls night tomorrow!"

"hey! I didn't agree on anything!" Mia exclaimed, she crossed her arms.

"Do you not want to come?" Rose asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"No, I want to be apart of Girls night." Mia said, she leaned back into the couch.

"Okay then, are we done? Are we settled?" Lissa checked.

Everyone nodded, and so it's settled. Girls night.

 ***Beer Buddies***

Christian, Adrian, Eddie, and Dimitri were all sipping beers down at the bar.

"So what do you guys have planed for the weekend?" Adrian asked and he took a chug from his beer. Eddie shrugged, Christian laughed, and Dimitri answered the question.

"I'm going to go see Tasha's parents." Every guy looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're meeting her parents?" Adrian whispered.

Dimitri shrugged, and took a sip of beer. All of the, were still looking at him when he finished."What's wrong? So I'm meeting her parents." Dimitri said like it was no big deal.

"what's wrong? What's wrong?!" Eddie yelled. "Might as well kill yourself!"

Dimitri looked horrified.

"What Eddie is trying to say is, you're meeting a girls parents." Christian explained. "Do you know what that means?"

Dimitri shrugged, no he didn't.

"it means that you are stepping into a committed relationship, the parents are the no goes when you don't want to be in a relationship!" Eddie yelled "If the parents like you then, you're invited to Christmas, Thanksgiving, and much much more!"

"So!?" Dimitri questioned. "I really, really, really, like this girl. Can't you guys just be happy for me?"

All of them looked down, before nodding. "Yeah man we are." They all mumbled

Today was the day of the sleep over and Lissa was making cookies before everyone came over. Rose was helping but not helping according to Lissa. "Get your hands out of that bowl!" Her voice was loud and demanding, and Rose did as told because she was scared for her life.

'Yes ma'am." She mumble and walked to the living room not wanting to help anymore.

The front door open and Dimitri's tall frame came in. He was nervous, you could tell by his scrunched up eyebrows and how he kept fidgeting. Rose raised her eyebrows at him, he shook his head at her and walk to go get something from the fridge.

"What are you so worked up about?" Lissa finally ask, Dimitri sighed.

"Today is the day I'm meeting with Tasha's parents, and i'm not sure what to do, or how to look, or-" He rambled on. Rose stood up, walked over to him and slap him in the face.

"Okay! You are Dimitri Belikov! A man who is strong willed and can take anything down! You will walk into Tasha's parents house and you will show them everything I just said got it?!" She yelled, Dimitri was to shocked to answer so he just nodded, Rose took him by the arm and lead him out of the apartment, closing door once he was out.

"Men." She breathed out and Lissa nodded, Rose walked back to the couch and watch Friends until she was aloud to eat the cookies.

 _You can do this, just remember everything Rose said._ Dimitri prepped talked himself, he was standing outside Tasha's parents house door and he was trying to find the courage to knock on the door.

He finally did and he raised his hand to the door but as he was about to knock, the door swung open and Tasha stood there in all her birdie glory. A smile swept across his face when he saw her, she leaned in and gave him a kiss before rushing him inside.

"Will you be able to do this?" She asked him quietly, he nodded. He stopped her from dragging him and pulled her in front of him.

"Tasha, I'll be fine. I can do this." He reassured her, his figure traced her cheek, he leaned down and kiss her before walking into the kitchen

The first thing he saw when walking into the kitchen was a plump women speaking to a plump man. The women's voice was loud and high and all Dimitri wanted to do was beat his head against the wall. Tasha came beside him and gathered both of plump birdie people attention.

"Mom, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov." Was all she said, and Dimitri put on a fake smile and all he could think was, ' _Oh...i'm so screwed.'_

"This is so fun! We should do this more often." It took everything in Rose not to groan. This was the worst sleepover ever, all Lissa did was make them play games that made everyone want the kill themselves with. She made them play, 'Who can clean the dishes fastest', or 'Who ever can spell the largest word.' What is this a sleepover, or a school lock in?

"Yeah," Mia squeaked. "We should." The sarcasm in her voice was visible and Lissa did not catch on.

Sydney, Jill, and Rose all nodded. This is not what the signed up for.

"Oh! I know another game we can pl-" Lissa was interrupted by Sydney's groan, Lissa look at her with a raised eye brow while the rest of them were glaring. "Sydney, what's wrong?"

"Um...well you see, why don't we play twister or something!?" She suggested, but Lissa was not buying it. She placed her hand on her hip and gave her a stone look. Sydney cracked.

"Okay! Okay! Your games suck, I want to kill myself every time we play them! This whole sleepover sucks!" She admitted, Mia, Jill, and Rose rather groan or slapped their hand on their forehead.

Lissa dropped her mouth in shock, "And You guys think this too?" She pointed to Mia, Jill, and Rose. They all nodded and Lissa made an offensive noise. "I can't believe you guys, I planed those fun games for us!"

"Oh Come on! Those Games sucked ass!" Sydney spat up, Lissa's eyes widen.

"I can think of a lot of things about you that they will not appreciate!" Lissa pointed to Jill, Mia, and Rose.

"Oh really?" Sydney scoffed. "What about that time that you slept with Jill's ex an HOUR after the broke up!" Sydney argued.

Jill's eyes widen when she herd that one. "You what! Which one!"

"Oh...th-" Sydney started to say but Lissa jumped on her and pushed her to the ground. The screamed, pulled each others hair, kicked, and did all kinds of things.

"What do we do?!" Mia Screamed. "We're all going to die!"

"Shut up!" Rose yelled.

"Which one!" Jill restated.

'The one with beard!" Rose answered, before walking up to Lissa and Sydney and pulling them by the hair to stand up.

"Ow!" They yelled together.

"Okay you two listen up! Lissa you suck at throwing sleepovers, I'm sorry but you do." She looked and Sydney. "And You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut!" She pulled tighter on their hair. "Now you two apologize to each other." No one said a word, but then Rose pulled down on their hair and both of them yelled sorry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you." Lissa apologize. Sydney nodded.

"Sorry for telling Jill for what you did." Both of them hugged, making up.

"You know, if we were in Jail, you guys would be my bitches." Rose stated before walking over to the kitchen and pulling out 'Twister'

"Now come on! Let's play Twister!" Everyone hooted and started to play.

Walking back to Dimitri's apartment, he herd people yelling from Rose's and Lissa's apartment. The parents house went pretty well, nothing special. Had dinner, talked, tried to keep from stabbing his eyes out. He wonder why Tasha didn't get their voices, he shrugged and walked into the girls apartment.

What he found made him smile, the girls were playing twister with Adrian and Christian, while Eddie spun the wheel.

"Right hand on red." He instructed, they were all pretty twisted up, and when Adrian moved his hand everyone fell down. All them laughing, Rose looked up and smiled and Dimitri and for the first time, Dimitri saw something truly beautiful.

 **YOU ALL PROUBLY HATE ME! WELL I HAVE AN ECUSE! No I don't...I just been out of it, i'm sorry! Don't kill me! I hope you all enjoyed it, make sure to tell me what you think!**

 **-Cheezy ;)**


End file.
